The Fall of Harrison Bergeron
by dancarb
Summary: A young rebel wants to fool a whole government system. Will she be able to do it and rule herself afterwards? Characters are based on Kurt Vonnegut's "Harrison Bergeron:" Selina Walsh, Harrison, Diana Moon Glampers, Dominic. U/OC.


**PLEASE NOTE, I DO NOT OWN THIS STORYLINE, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SOME CHARACTERS, ALL OTHER CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE BASED ON "HARRISON BERGERON" AND BELONG TO KURT VONNEGUT.**

Five years ago, the Individuality Rebel Group was founded.

At just 15 years of age, I was already leader of a scheme.

Our leader, Dominic, promised me that if I was skilled enough to overthrow the government, I would be the empress.

Even if I have to shoot somebody, I will be the empress.

I sat in the dimly lit room listening to the government speak about their success.

"Ms. Walsh, what do you think about what was discussed today?"

I was one of the new interns working for them.

"I believe better job can be done. I heard about rebel groups plotting riots to destroy the equality that is finally being reached. I suggest we create fear in order for the citizens to realize the consequences of disobeying the law."

"Great idea for a young girl. Tomorrow you must further explain your idea. If you fail, I am afraid you must leave us and have more handicaps placed on you."

We had our plan ready.

Dominic had the perfect candidate.

"Name's Harrison Bergeron. Been locked up for quite a while now."

I was back in the dimly lit room.

"Good evening. I am here to suggest the plan to keep the population on board with equality. We must implement fear. To do that, we will fake the escape of a criminal. Then pretend to murder that criminal on live TV while he is revolting so people realize the consequences of going against us."

"And who do you suggest we use Ms. Walsh?"

"Harrison Bergeron."

"Why him?"

"Bergeron is known to be a handsome young man who can defy anyone in a battle of wits."

Diana Moon Glampers, the Handicapper General herself was in the room.

"Good job. We'll have Bergeron ready for you."

He was sitting down at a confession room. I entered and began talking to him.

"What am I doing here?"

"We'll pretend to shoot you on live TV in order to create fear among the citizens."

"What's in it for me?"

"You will be freed if you agree not to rebel anymore."

"I'm in."

Everything was ready. Harrison knew his lines. The ballerinas were perfecting their moves. The music was delightful. Cameras were ready to shoot.

Diana Moon Glampers was all set as well. She gave the order and the show began. The musicians played their delightful melodies as the ballerinas danced with such grace. All of a sudden, my head heard a gun explosion. I twitched and quivered in my seat. The sound was deafening. Still, my mental capabilities were so high, that even with the thunderous sound, I was completely aware of my surroundings. I noticed two ballerinas dropped on the floor, wincing as they touched their temples.

The other ballerinas kept moving swiftly across the dance floor. Then the interruption happened. An announcer appeared in front of the dancing ladies and tried to give the news. No words came out of his mouth. He gave up and handed a paper to a ballerina.

"Ladies and gentlemen" she paused, "Harrison Bergeron, age fourteen, has just escaped from jail, where he was held on suspicion to overthrow the government. He should be regarded as extremely dangerous."

People in the audience could now see a picture of Harrison on their screens. Metal covered his whole body.

"If you see this boy do not- I repeat- do not try to reason with him" the ballerina said with fear present in each word.

A door being torn from its hinges was heard. All ballerinas cowered. Harrison entered the stage. My head hurt with the loud crash of automobiles. I shook it off and kept watching the boy.

"I am the Emperor! Do you hear? I am the Emperor! Everyone must do what I say at once!" he cried.

"I shall now select my Empress! Let the first woman who dares rise to her feet claim her mate and her throne!"

A ballerina rose swiftly from the ground and Harrison took off her handicaps. When he removed her mask, everyone was astounded by her beauty. He then took her hand and demanded music to dance to. She seemed to be enjoying all the attention. They lifted off the ground and danced in the air, kissing one another. Their lips moved quickly, like they were making up for lost time. Diana Moon Glampers appeared.

I smirked, knowing what was about to go down.

She loaded her shotgun and pointed at the couple. With just two shots, the Emperor and Empress were defeated. They fell to the ground, dead.

Cameras stopped rolling. In my head, a piercing sound was heard, causing me to close my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened them once again.

"That's a wrap everybody!"

Harrison got up and helped the ballerina get up too. Everyone was shaking hands. People came to congratulate me while congratulated Harrison on his great performance.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Diana Moon Glampers.

"You have great ideas young lady. Looking forward to getting to know you better" she said and I thanked her with a smile.

I began walking towards the exit when I heard someone calling me.

"Wait up!"

I turned to see Harrison walking over to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, unless you think that having lunch with me is wrong," he said smirking.

I almost snorted.

"It's not wrong. Surprising would be the correct word."

"Is that a yes? A no? I need to know."

"It's a yes" I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"You will not regret it. I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon."

"You don't know where I live."

"I'll figure it out."

I laughed and nodded. Harrison Bergeron winked and turned to walk away.

The next day I opened the door and saw Harrison not resembling a machine anymore.

"You look pretty."

"You cannot see my face" I said pointing at my mask.

"Take the compliment, would ya?"

I rolled my eyes and we walked together to the nearest restaurant.

I asked about him and he asked about me. Every once in a while we both winced at the ringing in our heads. Each time, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Why aren't you in jail? You have a mind of your own so why aren't you a threat?"

"It's actually the first time I say a plan of mine."

We talked for hours. He would smirk and say a flirty comment. I would roll my eyes but smile right after. He made me laugh like no one else could.

I glanced at my watch. I stood up, ready to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to be somewhere."

I almost sprinted to the door.

"Wait!" he shouted and came to me.

I was outside the restaurant when he caught up to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a building. Without a warning he took off my mask. My eyes grew wide at his startling action. His eyes roamed by face. He then fixed his eyes on my lips.

"What are you doing?! We'll get sent to jai-"

Harrison Bergeron had the nerve to plant his lips on mine. Without thinking, I kissed him back. His hand gently stroke my cheek. The kiss made me feel warm inside. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization until I broke us apart.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Us."

He tried to take my hands in his but I dodged them.

"I'm sorry Harrison but I got to go."

With those words, I sprinted away. I heard his footsteps behind me, making me accelerate my speed. Adrenaline made me run faster than I've ever had in my life. I kept running and didn't stop until I couldn't hear Harrison's footsteps anymore.

The rebel hiding place was full. I entered gasping for air.

"Where were you?"

"I was busy."

"Was someone following you?"

"Of course not," I lied.

The meeting began shortly. I talked about the success of the night before.

"The government trusts me. Diana Moon Glampers was deceived by me. Harrison Bergeron was fooled as well."

The whole room erupted with cheer.

"I'm a fool. Is that what you're saying?" said a voice I now knew so well. Harrison emerged from the crowd. Everyone turned to look at him, then me and back at him.

"Answer me. Am I a fool?" he asked with a firm voice.

I closed my eyes and tried to speak but my tongue was not able to form words. A cold and snarky laugh came out of his mouth.

"Guess I am a fool, for thinking you would simply set me free. For thinking you could fall for me."

My vision was blurred with tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't move or speak.

Dominic whispered something behind me.

"Kill him. He knows too much now."

I felt something touch my back. I turned and grabbed a shotgun. I shuddered. Harrison's eyes grew wide.

"No. I-I can't!"

"You must!" Dominic shouted.

Tears came running down my cheeks. The whole room was telling me to shoot him. My head was spinning.

"If you shoot him, you will be breaking all chains that hinder the odds of you becoming empress."

I made the mistake of looking at Harrison's eyes. With each second that passed, his eyes showed me his breaking heart. The air grew dense.

I closed my eyes. Lifted the gun up to his heart. My hands trembled with fear. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating in a psychopathic rate. I took a deep breath, counted to three. My finger pressed the trigger and BOOM! Harrison fell dead to the floor.

I opened my eyes and the room roared. I let go of the gun, horrified at what I had done. My hands wiped the tears off my face. I felt the smudged mascara all over my cheeks.

I took a step forward. The noise in the room ebbed.

"I'm ready to become The Empress now."


End file.
